


Nightmare

by heelnev



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, god i love this ship so m u c h
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heelnev/pseuds/heelnev
Summary: Wade knew deep down inside that it was only a dream, that Neville wasn't really hurt... but still, he couldn't help but worry.(Set in an AU where Wade and Neville are begrudging tag team partners.)





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing as canon never gave me a Wade/Neville team, I had to take matters into my own hands.

Wade awoke with a start in his bed, breathing hard with his heart pounding in his chest. How long had it been since he had a legitimate nightmare? It had definitely been awhile. It was almost a little embarrassing how shaken up he was. _You’re a grown man, Barrett…_ He scolded himself. _You should know better than to let a stupid dream get you this riled up._

He rested his head back down on the stiff hotel pillow, staring up through the darkness at the ceiling. All of his dreams were usually forgotten not too long after he had woken up, but this one was sticking with him for some reason. Even if he screwed his eyes shut and tried to force himself to forget it and go back to sleep, it was still there. He wasn’t sure what he would do if he _did_ fall asleep and it right picked up where it left off.

The nightmare wasn’t even about him. The subject made the whole thing even _more_ embarrassing in his opinion. What the hell was he doing having dreams about _Neville_ of all people? Yes, they had been spending more time together lately, but that wasn’t by choice or because they actually liked each other. They were teammates. Someone who he only had a work relationship with should not be playing that much of an important role in his dreams.

Neville had been sleeping peacefully in his hotel room when he was suddenly ambushed by a group of unknown people. Wade tried to remember who they were, but his memory was foggy. Gallows and Anderson, maybe? They were still feuding, so it would make sense. All that he knew for sure was that they attacked Neville and brought him out of the room to do God knows what with him.

_This is such bullshit_ … Wade grumbled to himself, picking up a pillow next to him and burying his face in it. He let out an annoyed, muffled groan before putting it back down. All he wanted to do was get back to sleep so he could be ready for the long travel day ahead of him in the morning, but he couldn’t. Not as long as these worries were in his mind.

He was worried that that dream might have been real.

Deciding against what his conscience was telling him, Wade grabbed his phone from off of the night table. The bright light hurt his eyes, but he didn’t care. He was too focused on getting in contact with Neville and making sure that he was okay. _God, why the fuck am I doing this? He’s_ **_fine_** , _Wade. It was a stupid dream._ No amount of yelling at himself was enough to get him to calm down, however.

Wade went into his contacts and scrolled down to Neville’s name, his finger hovering over the ‘call’ button. He knew that Neville was probably going to be pissed at him for calling so late, but he needed to hear his voice. He needed to be one hundred percent positive that his dream was only that and not a premonition of the future.

He hit the button and brought the phone to his ear, immediately having doubt. What if his phone was off? Or what if he kept it on, but then it died during the night? There would be no way to get in touch with him.

These fears were unfounded, as the sound of the phone ringing on the other end filled Wade’s ears. He breathed a little sigh of relief and waited as it rang a few times, his fingers tapping against the back of his phone.

“...Wade?” Neville’s groggy voice came over the line. “What’s going on? Is everything alright?”

“I just…” Wade needed to find the best way to say this. He was a little ashamed to be admitting it, but it was the only explanation that he had. “I just wanted to make sure that you were okay.”

“You wanted to make sure I was _okay_?” Neville repeated back to him, now sounding a little aggravated. “Wade, do you have any idea what time it is? Why did you randomly call me in the middle of the night to check on me?”

“I had a nightmare about you and wanted to make sure you’re okay,” he replied, which resulted in silence on the other end.

“You had a nightmare about me?” Neville said after a beat.

“Yeah. You were in your room and you got attacked and…” Wade trailed off. “It was so realistic. I wanted to make sure it wasn’t actually real. Sorry, I know it’s stupid.”

“Well… I’m fine,” he assured him. “My door’s locked, and there’s no one else in the room with me. You can rest easy now.”

“Okay.” Wade smiled softly, feeling like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. “Sorry for calling you this late.”

“I appreciate the concern, but maybe send me a text or something next time, yeah? Calls in the middle of the night have always freaked me out. It’s never good news, and seeing that the King of Bad News is the one calling scares me even more.”

“You’re right, texting probably would have been smarter in hindsight…” _You know what they say about hindsight always being twenty-twenty._ “Well, good night, Nev. Again, sorry for waking you.”

“Night, Wade. And try not to have anymore nightmares, would you?”

“I’ll try.” With that, they both hung up, Wade placing his phone back down on the night table. That was a little humiliating, but at least now he can go back to sleep with peace of mind.

 

Over in Neville’s hotel room, Neville rubbed his burning face with his hands. Wade actually cared about him and his well being? He actually popped up in his dreams? Neville wasn’t sure whether to be embarrassed or flattered.

The problem now was that that phone call had planted some seeds of doubt in Neville’s brain. Now he worried that maybe there actually _was_ someone in the room with him that he missed. Maybe under the bed or in the closet. He knew he wasn’t going back to sleep until he checked and found out for sure.

Neville turned on the lamp and slid out of the bed, first checking under it. Then he remembered that it was a platform bed and that there really _wasn’t_ a way for anyone to crawl under it. A quick scan of rest of the room and closet revealed that he truly was alone, and the door was still chained and bolted. No one was getting in that room, much to his (and Wade’s) relief.

When he got back in bed, he switched the light off again, his cheeks still a little rosy from the conversation he had just had. Now all that was left to do was fall back asleep and hope that that bastard won’t cause _him_ to have any nightmares too...


End file.
